sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fear's Birth
"Fear's Birth" 'is the eighth episode of the first season of Decay and Rebirth. Synopsis Olive Peridot's friend catches the 'mysterious disease'. Plot/Script Olive Peridot: *walks over to the elevator and waits for it to arrive* arrives Olive Peridot: *steps on the elevator, presses the button for the thirtieth floor, and hums a tune* elevator arrives at the thirtieth floor Olive Peridot: *steps off elevator and walks to the Department of Healing's front desk* Hello, Cassiterite. Cassiterite: Good morning, Ms. Olive, how may I help you? Olive Peridot: Um, I'm here on a mission for Yellow Diamond. I have been given permission to observe and run some tests on Emerald. Cassiterite: Er, Ms. Olive, you must have a permission card specifically signed by Yellow Diamond to do so. Olive Peridot: No problem. *gives Cassiterite Yellow Diamond's signature* Cassiterite: Thank you, ma'am. *gives Olive Peridot an access card* Her room number is six-one-eight. Olive Peridot: Thank you. Cassiterite: Don't forget to shred that signature on the way there. Olive Peridot: I know. *heads for room six-one-eight* Hmm... That's four-three-eight... Oh, wait, there's a shredder over here. *shreds the signature and throws the remaining pieces in a fireplace* Hmmm... *walks some more* Five-four-four. *starts running down the hall* And... six-one-eight! *opens door* ???: Hello, Olive Peridot Facet 1111 Cut 1AA. We've been expecting you! Olive Peridot: Oh, uh, hi. ???: I'm Seraphinite. Just call me Seze for short. I'm going to be your guide. Olive Peridot: Ok. Seze: As you can see, here's Emerald. *points to her through a thick glass window* Olive Peridot: W-What is wrong with her? Seze: That is highly classified Diamond information. Olive Peridot: Is it the Cluster Disease? Seze: *gasp* How did you know? Olive Peridot: Er... The Diamonds, uh, told me. Seze: Oh ok, phew. I thought the public already found out. Olive Peridot: Why does she... have so many arms? Seze: It's part of the disease. We're keeping her drugged with sleeping pills before she... shatters. Olive Peridot: The Cluster Disease can make gems ''shatter?! Seze: Y-Yes. Terrifying but true. Olive Peridot: How many days has she had this disease? Seze: You mean years? Olive Peridot: Years?! She's had this for years?! Seze: Yep. Thirty-five years and counting. Olive Peridot: How come I didn't know? Seze: *shrugs* Olive Peridot: She's so unfortunate. Seze: True, but the disease is contagious and we can't let her leave. Olive Peridot: Oh. Seze: Today we're testing an antidote on her. Olive Peridot: What?! I thought I would just be making notes! Seze: You are. You're going to be taking notes of the antidote's effect. a knock at the door Seze: I'll answer it and tell them to go away. *opens door* ??? Pearl: Wait! Don't slam the door! I have news for Ms. Olive! Seze: Hmm... Alright. Olive! We've got some Pearl saying that she has news for you! Olive Peridot: Coming! ??? Pearl: Ms. Olive, there's a dire emergency! Olive Peridot: What? ??? Pearl: It's Idocrase! She... She got the mysterious disease! Olive Peridot: No! She was going to... *eyes tear up* Going to... It can't be! It must be a mistake! ??? Pearl: No, it's confirmed ma'am. Olive Peridot: *cries* Seze: Hmm, we can't have a crying note taker. Here, Olive, you visit your Idocrase and I'll wait. Olive Peridot: O-Okay.. *runs after the Pearl to room 959* ??? Pearl: *unlocks door with access card* Olive Peridot: *runs into the room to discover Idocrase* No! No, it can't be! She was healthy yesterday! She was fine yesterday! ??? Pearl: She contracted the disease because of close contact with Peridot Facet 9O9P Cut 2HV. Olive Peridot: B-But Peridot Facet 9O9P Cut 2HV was the head of Gem Production! ??? Pearl: We have lost many to the Cluster Disease. Olive Peridot: I-I... I need to go back to my mission. ??? Pearl: O-Of course. Olive Peridot: *walks back to the room, crying* Why her? *arrives at the room, wipes tears, and enters room bravely* Seze: Good, you're back. We've already started the process. Olive Peridot: Oh, let me get my notes out. Seze: You should start making the notes now. Olive Peridot: *scribbles furiously on the paper as the antidode injector enters Emerald's cracked gem pieces. Seze: This might get messy if it doesn't work. Olive Peridot: *scribbles faster* Seze: Oh no, oh no, retract the injector! It's not working! Olive Peridot: *stops scribbling to look at the Emerald only to discover that the Emerald is flinching and her skin is going purple* Gah! What's going on? Seze: We're losing her, we're losing her! Olive Peridot: *forces self to make more notes* Seze: She's going to be gone, she's going to be.... Wait... We're good. She's okay, but the antidote didn't work. Make sure you write that on the notes, Olive. Olive Peridot: Y... Y-you're not concerned and scared? Seze: Pfff, it's like she's already dead. Put her to sleep again. Olive Peridot: O-Oh. Well, here are my notes. *gives Seze the notes* I need to go. Seze: Ok, bye! As Olive Peridot walked out of room six-one-eight, she felt like she needed to make sure that the antidote testing never, ever, ever ''happened to Idocrase. [Continued in 'Loyalty Undivided] Category:Sunny Multiverse